1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a masking film and a method for manufacturing the same that is applied to the boundary line between an area to be painted and an area not to be painted, to protect the area that should not be painted from being unintentionally painted when painting portions of buildings, roads, vehicles, various goods and others and, more particularly, to a masking film and a method for manufacturing the same that slit an outermost film of a film sheet folded into a plurality of leaves, along a virtual slitting line positioned inward by a predetermined width from a folding line forming an outer line of the film sheet, and wind the film sheet about a bobbin in the manner that a slitting line slit by a slitter to be positioned inwardly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2002-0059005 (laid-open on Jul. 12, 2002) discloses a “method for manufacturing a masking tape”.
The above conventional method for manufacturing a masking tape comprises the steps of: preparing a long fabric film sheet being rolled in a cylindrical shape; compressing the cylindrical fabric film sheet; performing electro-discharge processing of the entire outer surface of the compressed film sheet; folding the electro-discharged film sheet in one direction in the manner that a lower part of the film sheet is folded over toward an upper part of the film sheet in the lengthwise direction, leaving a predetermined width downwardly from an edge of the upper part of the film sheet; slitting the film sheet positioned at a top surface of a predetermined unfolded portion within the predetermined width in the lengthwise direction; unfolding an upper part of the film sheet being slit and continuously attaching a part of an adhesive tape to a predetermined portion of the upper part of the film sheet being slit in one direction while leaving the other part of the adhesive tape to attach an object to be painted; and winding the film sheet around a cylindrical core while attaching the adhesive tape to the film sheet.
However, in the aforementioned conventional method, a method for slitting the film sheet is not specifically described and the adhesive tape is attached to the inside of the slit upper part of the film sheet.